The Restoration
by Jacovi
Summary: The Great Conflict was a feud between Team Magma and Team Aqua in which Kyogre lost control and the Earth was flooded . . .
1. Prologue

_The Great Conflict was a feud between Team Aqua and Team Magma of the Hoenn Region. Team Aqua renowned for having the goal of expanding the surface area of the seven seas for inexplicable reasons. Team Magma, in contrast, wished to enlarge the land, also for inexplicable reasons. To accomplish these goals, both teams sought out the orbs of the mythical beasts of the leviathan and the behemoth, known respectively as Kyogre, ruler of the seas, and Groudon, guardian of the land._

_The core event of the Great Conflict was a battle between the aforementioned legendaries, and the leaders of the two teams. Through an unknown course of events, Team Aqua lost any control they had obtained over Kyogre, and the leviathan began a rampage the likes of which Earth had never before known._

_Team Aqua, recognizing the impending disaster, fled to their Base. Using their advanced technology, within the following weeks they orchestrated a takeover of Team Galactic (_see TEAM GALACTIC), _a terrorist group well-known in the region of Sinnoh. Team Galactic had recently lost contact with many of its major leaders because the group had broken up after a plot of theirs had been foiled. Team Galactic, unprepared for the attack, was forced to evacuate headquarters and surrender all equipment inside said headquarters._

_Team Galactic, notorious for their explorations of the universe, had several installments in place for other worldly travel. Taking advantage of the new technology at their disposal, Team Aqua fled Planet Earth and to Galactic's Spaceport, located on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. By this time, Earth had completely flooded._

_There are no known survivors other than the members of Team Aqua and their Pokemon. Several species of Pokemon disappeared from existence. Save for a scarce few that were able to find any land left or Pokemon belonging to Team Aqua, the Pokemon now on Earth are predominately of the Water type (_see WATER)._ Because of this, many species of Pokemon have ceased to exist. Pokemon that were referred to as "wild" are no more seen by humans, as humans have not since nor are able to return to Earth—the only place known to have Pokemon that are outside of human control._

_Team Aqua, a group of hundreds of members, saw almost immediately that the Spaceport could be no more than a temporary home. The supplies they had taken with them, as well as the supplies already on board from Galactic's use, would not be enough for more than a few months. Thus, using Galactic's superb technology as well as their own, they began to search for another place to call home. _

_The Planet Nia had been previously discovered by several astronomers on Earth; however, it's rough, rocky terrain made it absolutely impossible to explore. The very idea of exploring the planet was discarded immediately, being called by several famous astronomers as "idiotic", "a horrendous venture", and as "a waste of materials and money". Thus, the idea of exploring it was tossed aside, and scientists chose to ignore Nia for the most part, deeming it uninhabitable._

_However, the Planet Nia is placed as Earth is around its own star, which allowed for speculation of the possibility of life. Seeing this as the only possible way to survive, Team Aqua arrived on Nia as the last of their supplies ran out. While scouting out Nia to see if it was indeed livable, they discovered that Pokemon like Tropius (_see TROPIUS) _were in fact very useful, as they could eat the food that is naturally grown on the Pokemon._

_Team Aqua settled on Nia, finding sparse, but livable amounts of water on the planet, as well as strange foods unknown to Earth, but still edible _(see PLANT LIFE). _As generation passed, they began to build Nia with the technology they had to resemble Earth. However, rather than resembling Earth, the results far surpassed any of Earth's technology._

_Hundreds of years passed until the whole of Nia was populated by descendants of Team Aqua. Over time, several individuals decided to embark on journeys to other planets to see what raw materials they could find. Several more planets that could support life were discovered in this galaxy _(see UNIVERSE), _as well as planets in far away galaxies._ _Space travel became common to everyday citizens. Space "ships" were built for travel from port to port between planets. These ships transported goods, supplies, and raw materials between planets. Planets became very dependent upon the transport of these goods, thus it is imperative to have for present-day survival. _

_When the Great Conflict ended, the era then entered was known as The New Generation, the period in which human population spread across, engulfed, and modernized the Planet Nia. This era lasted for several hundred, if not a thousand, years, and then it entered The Restoration._

—_excerpt from _Encyclopedia _of the _Aquarius

_Addition Fifty-Six Vol. 4_

* * *

**Thanks to Hragon who not only convinced me to write a Pokemon fanfic, but also helped me with the plot and the prologue.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**~~_Jacovi_**


	2. Escape

Kainda heard the engine roar to life as the captain and his crew prepared to take off. If she didn't do something now she'd be trapped in a cell for the rest of her days. She could picture it now. As men led her into the prison, she'd look behind her to see her captors pocketing the coins that they had just earned, grinning evilly at her. Then they'd wave to her, holding a wanted poster with a portrait of her face on it and the reward that they now held. But that was not going to happen. She wouldn't allow it.

She sighed and leaned back against the dark wall of the brig as the ship began the takeoff. The most exhilarating part of flying a ship was taking off, but only if you are above deck experiencing it. The ship shook, then flung itself into the air, increasing altitude by the second. Kainda assumed that they had gained a suitable height as she began to float off the floor, bumping her head on the ceiling of her cell. She heard the captain issue a command and she crashed back down to the floor. She knew that they had activated the 'artificial gravity' at that time. She rolled her eyes. When _she_ drove _her _ship, she applied the artificial gravity _before _anyone hit their heads on the ceiling.

Her eyes scanned the room she was in. No one was here. She smiled and slipped an object out of her right boot. They had relieved her of any visible weapons that they could find when they arrested her, but were too excited about her capture to check everywhere. She pulled a small pouch of ammunition out of her left boot and loaded the gun. Standing up silently, she maneuvered towards the lock on the door. She pulled the gun's hammer back, then the trigger. Bullets pelted out of the muzzle of the gun, obliterating the bolt. Kainda shoved her handgun into her belt then thrust the kaput door open and bolted through.

The prison ship was huge, filled with many other chambers that were intended to hold captives. Straight down the hall was an elevator leading to either the third door or above deck. The third floor was where she guessed her ship was being held. She jogged in the direction of the elevator, hostages grabbing at her arms as she passed and begging her to free them.

"Take me with you!" they pleaded. "You can't leave me here!" She didn't even look at their direction. She kept on walking until one of them, stronger than the rest, seized her arm and yanked her back.

"You have to release me, young lady," he murmured in her ear. His voice was deep, and she could almost feel his terrible breath crawling up her and into her nose. She sniffed and shook her head. "You have to release me," he said again, then look deeply into her eyes. "They plan to hang me." She took a step but he pulled her back. Before he could say anything more, she whirled around and struck his face with her fist. He stumbled backwards and she continued on her way.

As she reached the last stall, she craned her head behind her to her left, making sure that no one had followed her. No one had. As she turned her head back towards the elevator, she caught the gaze of a boy sitting in the last cell. He looked at her curiously with big blue eyes, seemingly innocent but somehow managing to be reckless at the same time, the kind of wide eyes that somehow reminded her of herself on her first pirate raid. Before she could wonder what he could possibly be in for, she turned away and pushed the down button on the elevator. The doors swung open with a soft _ding _noise and she jumped in. The doors closed behind her and the elevator began its decline swiftly. Before about ten seconds had passed, she was out of the elevator and ambling onto the third floor.

The third floor was only one room and made up most of the height of the entire ship. Wide and cold, the room was lined with many different small cages built in rows on the walls. In those cages were the prisoners' Pokemon, staring at nothing in particular with coy, gloomy eyes. In the center of the room were around seven smaller ships. Kainda walked towards the one in the middle. It was identical to a so-called pirate ship back on Earth during colonial times, though smaller and with a computer-type machine on the mast behind the helm, that had a tiny microphone above the screen. Despite its small size, her ship could be really dangerous. With built in laser cannons and artificial gravity, it was truly high-tech. Of course, that was why Kainda's ship had the computer near the helm, so, having no crew, she could manage it all from above deck.

Before she could make her get away, there was one more thing that she had to take care of. Boarding her ship and climbing up to the crow's nest, she skimmed the cages around the perimeter of the room.

"Renata," she hissed, her eyes darting to both sides of the room. Her eyes lit up as she heard a delighted squeal and she dashed in the direction of the sound. She came to an enclosure that was about eye level with her, and she looked into the bright violet eyes of a Dratini. She smiled and pulled her handgun back out.

"Alright," she said softly, "stand back." Renata curled in the back corner of her cage as Kainda busted its lock. The Dratini nudged the door open with her nose and hurled herself out of the confinement, looking up at her master enthusiastically. Kainda petted her head slightly then pointed at the ship. The two raced over and boarded it, Kainda rushing towards the helm, grasping it firmly.

As soon as the ship took flight, red lights began to flash and a rowdy siren sounded. Kainda narrowed her eyes as a metal door opened from one of the corners of the room, and men in black uniforms flooded through it. They yelled at her, threatened her to stop and land the ship as they aimed their own guns at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Yeah, like _that _was ever going to happen.

"Renata." Renata's attention jerked over to her. "Flamethrower," she whispered, gesturing at the ceiling. Renata glanced up and inhaled deeply, releasing the rare attack that Kainda had thought so crucial to teach to her. It had taken her what seemed like eternity to pirate the scarce TM.

Renata ended her attack as she burned into the second floor. Bullets sounded as Kainda wrenched the ship upward. The other prisoners cried out and rushed to the back of their cells as she pulled through, and they heard the shells bouncing off the bottom of her ship. Kainda cracked a smile. They could shoot all they wanted, but they couldn't make their bullets come up and over the side of her ship at the angle that they were at. Renata looked up and executed her Flamethrower again. Kainda took her gun back out and leaned over the side of her ship, firing a volley of projectiles down towards them, in an attempt to stall them. She reloaded her gun as Renata finished making the hole and began to shoot skyward to intimidate the crew above deck as she ascended her ship.

As she emerged from the second floor, Kainda heard the captain issue commands to his crew, and she pulled her gun's trigger a couple times more, again to put them off. They hesitated and she turned around, facing the computer like machine.

"Engage artificial gravity," she growled into the minuscule microphone. Light green lines danced on the dark screen to show that it had heard and issued her command. She fired her gun a little more as she heard the crew's bullets bouncing off the bottom of her ship. "Full speed," she yelled over to the computer. She felt the ship rumble, and flames shot out from the thrusters that were located where a colonial ship's rudder would have been.

The wind blew Kainda's shoulder length black hair back as her ship lurched forward and took off, leaving the prison ship far behind them.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
